Hold Me Like You Used To
by TwiMoon0NewLight
Summary: “I know you’re there you know…”“You should know I’m not going anywhere by now.I’ll always love you no matter what you say or do.Even if you don’t feel the same way.”It hurt me so bad to say those last words, I knew they were true…


**AN: thank you to all of you that has reviewed my other one-shots and I DON*T OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS! There I said it... This one's based on a dream I had, probably my most clear and passionate dream ever so I hope you enjoy!**

He wasn't going to come out and show himself, yet I somehow knew he was there… hiding. He was somehow still drawn to me so I laid down on the balcony.

"I know you're there you know…" I began; it felt slightly weird talking to the balcony floor.

"I know…" I whispered somewhat desperately now.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling now, I closed my eyes and hugged my chest.

"You should know I'm not going anywhere by now. I'll always love you no matter what you say or do. Even if you don't feel the same way." It hurt me so bad to say those last words but I needed to get them out there, I knew they were true…

I closed my eyes. "Maybe I should jump of this balcony; it'll make things so much easier for you…"

I felt the wind hit my face and without even looking I knew he was there, lying in front of me, _like he cared…_

I knew he was there, so close, yet I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. I knew I was going to regret it later if I didn't though. I haven't seen his face for 4 months, 2 weeks, 3 days and 7 hours 5 minutes and 30 seconds but who's counting right?

I felt him stroke my chin; I leaned in to the touch and sighed softly. I wish it could be like this, I wish he would really care for me.

"Bella, I really wish you wouldn't say that…" he whispered into my ear. I shivered.

"Sorry" I said, I couldn't come up with anything else.

He sighed to and wrapped his cold, strong arms around my waist and pulled me closer then ever. My tears were starting again, I didn't even realise they stopped. But then again he always had a calming affect on me.

"Bella, love, please don't cry. I can't stand it!" I opened my eyes to see him raise his hand, I thought he was going to slap me, like Charlie would every now and then, so a tried to hide my face and whimpered

"Bella! You really thought that I was going to hurt you! Are you really that scared of me? Have I hurt you to bad, be on repair?" His voice was so full of emotions; hurt, regret, remorse and dare I say it, _love_…

I felt him pull away from me and that was the last thing I wanted "No! Please don't leave me again! I can't do it again please, just hold me like you used to."

"Okay Bella, calm down love. Breathe!" He instructed, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and buried my face in his cold, strong marble chest.

"I'm okay, really…" I could feel his intense gaze even though I couldn't see him. He didn't say anything so I guessed he wanted to know why I reacted the way I did.

"It just, Charlie hit me sometimes then I cry. But-"He cut me off before I could finish

"He what?" He practically growled, I didn't see why he was so mad. It's not like he cared anyway.

"I don't see why you should care, this really isn't your problem anymore" I whispered in to his chest "It's my fault anyway…"

"Bella, don't you ever say something like this again! Of course this isn't you fault… And I do care Bella, more then you'll ever know" my heart felt whole again for the first time in over 4 months. Maybe, just maybe he still cared for me _somehow_…

We lay there in silence of a while, both deep in thought, he was the first one to break it "I'm going to kill him you know?" he whispered.

It was then I realised that I didn't even care for the man I once called father. Charlie hadn't even tried to help me move on after _he_ left; in fact he always tried to make things worse.

Maybe it was because he always secretly blamed me for Renee's disappearance or he got some kind of sick pleasure watching me go through the same painful process as he had.

Then he stroked my cheek and brought me back to reality. "I don't want you to leave me again…"

"Love, I never will make that mistake again. I just want you to know that I just tried to make you safe, but I guess that didn't turn out to well did it?" He said with remorse evident in his voice.

I whimpered in response.

"But there's something you got to know love..." He said and he sounded so passionate that I was afraid to hear what he was to say. Had he decided that I wasn't worth it? Oh no, he was going to leave again right?

**An: I bet you'll hate me for this right? Well that left us with some un-answered question right? Like: WHO is she talking to? Edward? Jake? Jasper? Emmett? Carlisle? (****Maybe not)... What is HE going to say? Will he really leave Bella again? Or is Bella jumping to conclusions? TO FIND OUT REVIEW AND I WILL SEND YOU THE LAST 70 WORDS! Mean right? Well, I think it's fair, you tell me what you think and I'll give you the end :) **


End file.
